


Familiar

by notstilinski



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange: Before The Storm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Both Samantha And Nathan Are Juniors In College, F/M, Ficlet, Taking Over The Myerscott Tag One Fic At A Time, no beta readers we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notstilinski/pseuds/notstilinski
Summary: But he still knew her from somewhere and the question of where was going to kill him.
Relationships: Samantha Myers/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 5





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired to write something after reading some Rainbow Rowell stuff so I focused on one of my favorite pairs! Though I did write it on my phone and it might continue into something longer if I ever have the time.

He knew her from somewhere. Not just when he had walked in to the library earlier that day while exploring the campus to be greeted by her. He knew her. From somewhere. The fact that he couldn’t figure out where he knew her from had been eating away at him for a good fifteen minutes. If the people surrounding them didn’t think he was a weirdo before then they had to now, right? What sort of person just stated someone down for a solid fifteen minutes. The sort of person that you would glance at every few seconds, whisper about and try to politely avoid. But Nathan was sure that he knew her. 

_ Maybe she was at orientation or something _ , Nathan thought to himself. The guy who sat next to the girl had said something that made her laugh and her nose crinkled up because of it. A second later, she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. Nathan’s eyes tracked the movements. 

There had been a separate orientation for transfer students so they weren’t mixed in with freshmen. Every minute of it was a minute that he wished he wasn’t there. But he would remember if he saw her there since it had only been a couple days. He couldn’t be that forgetful. He knew that the guy sitting next to the brunette was one of the ‘leaders’ that was in charge of one of the groups that students had been separated into. Plus he recognized over a dozen people because he saw them at orientation - That might have been yet another reason that he was so stuck on trying to figure out where he knew her from.

The brunette was the one talking to the group leader now. She was a lot more lively than she had been at the library and clearly more at ease. Every so often, she would glance at the other people seated near them like she was trying to make sure they were in the conversation. But she remained mostly focused on the leader guy. Every so often, she would touch her hair or tuck it behind her ear or mess with the end of her sundress. 

Signs of anxiety? Nathan felt like he would recognize those anywhere. But he also didn’t have long hair and he didn’t wear dresses.

“Samantha!” There was another girl who had seemed to burst into the room despite everyone being out in the lounge. Like she had thrown open a door and gathered all the attention to herself.

The brunette’s head snapped up, lips pulling back into a smile while the loud girl almost shouted, “Samantha Myers.” Nathan pressed himself further against the wall as the new girl brushed past him. Gaze finally broke away from the brunette to the new girl and then away, towards the ground. 

Okay. Her name was Samantha… He was sure that he didn’t know any Samantha’s even back from Florida. But he still knew her from somewhere and the question of where was going to kill him. Nathan wanted to know why his brain seemed so sure that he knew an absolute stranger. It could just be that she had one of those faces, right? Where people thought that she was someone they knew all the time and Nathan was just confused.

No. He  _ knew _ her from somewhere. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it and love Nathan & Samantha as much as I do.


End file.
